You love him?
by Lemonale Ouji
Summary: Inspirado en el capítulo 5 de la 8 temporada. ¿Lois Lane ama a Clark Kent? ¿Y Clark Kent ama a Lois Lane?


**_No soy dueña de Smallville (obviamente), hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

La luz tenue era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Ambos estaban sentados y atados, frente a frente.

La respiración de Lois se agitó al ver que Clark era electrocutado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Lo estás matando! —gritó ella desesperadamente.

—No. Tus mentiras lo matan. —respondió el tipo de la joyería. El sujeto se levantó de su silla y se alejó de ellos para recargar la máquina de electroshock.

—Está bien, lo siento, me retracto. Sólo no lo lastimes más —Lois suplicó. Era incapaz de ver a Clark siendo dañado.

Lois regresó a mirar a Clark y lo inspeccionó con preocupación. Todo era su culpa, si no lo hubiera metido en esa maldita mentira... Pero también sólo trataba de encontrar a su prima. De una u otra forma Lois lo arruinó todo.

Por su lado, Clark trataba de recuperarse de la reciente descarga eléctrica, había dolido horrible y sentía las extremidades entumecidas sin sus poderes, estaba jadeando, dio una rápida mirada a Lois y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, tenía que sacarla de ahí. Miró a su secuestrador y no tardó en notar un reloj en la muñeca del joyero, este contenía la Kryptonita que lo estaba debilitando. Tenía que planear algo o si no la siguiente en ser electrocutada sería Lois. Inspeccionó el lugar en busca de algo que le ayudará, encontró de su lado izquierdo una pequeña rejilla de drenaje, muy bien, ahora sólo tenía que atraerlo hacia él, quitárselo y tirarlo por la rejilla.

—Matarnos no se llevará el dolor que te empujó aquí. —trató de razonar.

—Lo hago por ustedes. —dijo el joyero desde la distancia, luego volvió a sentarse en la silla cerca de ambos y prosiguió—: Los rotos del corazón son los muertos vivientes. De cualquier manera, les estoy ahorrando mucho dolor innecesario.

Clark suspiró. ¡Demonios! Sintió una punzada en la cabeza, la sacudió pues sentía que se desmayaría.

—Está bien, loco, esto es lo que pasa. —habló Lois con voz trémula—. Nosotros ni siquiera somos pareja, así que esta prueba no significa nada.

El joyero terminó de ajustar su máquina e ignorando casi por completo lo que Lois dijo, continúo.

—Próxima pregunta. —encendió la máquina y la pregunta fue dirigida una vez más para Lois—. Muy en el fondo, ¿Amas a este hombre?

«¿Qué?» la pregunta le cayó a Lois como un balde de agua helada. Podría haber esperado cualquier otra pregunta, pero no ésa... No ésa. Miró a Clark con una expresión entre asombro y temor.

—Responde la pregunta, Lois. No lo pienses, sólo di la verdad. —él dijo entre más jadeos.

¿Qué dijera la verdad? ¿Qué clase de verdad? ¿Cuál era la verdad? ¿Lo amaba? Lois Lane, la intrépida reportera, inteligente, fuerte, ingeniosa, independiente y segura de sí, ¿Amaba a Clark Kent, un simple granjero?

El joyero pareció notar la duda en la mirada de Lois. Ladeó la cabeza, suspiró y se levantó nuevamente de su silla.

—¿Lo amas? —volvió a preguntar para presionarla.

Lois era una mujer que se crio desde niña en el ejército, rodeada de hombres y entrenamiento duro. Desde que su madre murió cuando ella tenía seis años y con su padre muy metido en sus deberes militares, Lois comenzó a hacerse responsable de muchas cosas a su corta edad, incluida su hermana menor.

La primera vez que conoció a Clark en ese maizal, desnudo y amnésico no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran los atributos del chico, si la supuesta muerte de Chloe no hubiera sucedido y la situación también hubiera sido diferente quizá Lois habría querido una cita con él. Luego, cuando lo conoció con su memoria restaurada y en sus cinco sentidos en el cementerio le pareció un chico dulce, de buen corazón y algo irritante también. Y sí, sintió una atracción hacia él (aun sabiendo que en ese entonces todavía era el interés romántico de su prima) pero al paso de los primeros días en su estancia en la granja Kent sus personalidades chocaron. Había veces en qué Lois simplemente no lo soportaba y veces en que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él (aunque eso jamás lo admitió abiertamente).

Lois no respondió, en cambio regresó a mirar fijamente a Clark.

—Di la verdad. —no quería presionarla, pero no estaba en posición de lo contrario porque el joyero podría perder la paciencia y hacerle daño. Tampoco entendía porque Lois pensaba demasiado la respuesta, era obvio, ella no podría estar enamorada de él.

Si alguien más le hubiese hecho esa pregunta sin ninguna duda Lois habría contestado rápidamente con una negación. Pero dada la situación y el miedo de dañar físicamente a Clark la detenían.

Con el paso del tiempo y cuando su amistad se fue agrandando, Lois siempre trató de ayudar y aconsejar a Clark cuando lo necesitó, siempre estuvo ahí para consolarlo.

Como cuando lo encontró junto al cuerpo de esa chica, Alicia. Lois en ese entonces se sintió tan mal por todo lo que había dicho de ella. Sí, la chica hizo cosas malas en el pasado, pero no merecía morir de esa manera y menos cuando realmente era inocente. También fue la primera vez que vio a Clark tan furioso y con deseos de matar a alguien. El recuerdo de él ahorcando al otro tipo aún la sorprendía, en su vida esperó ver al dulce chico de granja así.

O como en las incontables veces en que Lana había roto su corazón, en especial la de hace casi dos meses cuando fue a la granja para preguntarle si había pensado mejor la idea del trabajo en el Daily Planet; sin embargo, no esperó verlo ahí de pie en medio de la sala, mirando una grabación de Lana, ella se despedía de él diciéndole que no la buscara y que lo amaba. ¿En serio? Que tan tonta era esa chica para no ver el amor incondicional que Clark le tenía... ¡Dios! La forma en la que Clark amaba era lo que toda chica querría en su vida, hasta Lois desearía encontrar un chico que la amara de esa forma.

Cuándo él notó su presencia y la miró con el alma rota, sin tratar de disimular su llanto, Lois no pudo soportarlo y corrió a abrazarlo. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver qué Clark correspondía su abrazo y lloraba sobre su hombro. Se quedó con él, jurándose a sí misma que ella jamás lo abandonaría, jamás causaría ese dolor en él y lo protegería.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo junto a Clark sus sentimientos fueron cambiando. Al estar con el granjerito todo era diferente, hacían bromas y comentarios sarcásticos entre ellos sólo para molestarse y para la diversión de ambos. Desde que se conocieron fue una de las cosas que a Lois le gusto de él, era tan ingenioso para seguirle el paso. Él tenía unos ojos preciosos que le provocaban tantas sensaciones cuando la miraba. También tenía la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto en toda su joven vida y unas manos grandes, a veces tenía fantasías, ¿Cómo se sentirían esas manos acariciando su piel íntimamente?, ¿Cómo se sentirían sus labios sobre los suyos?, ¿Besaría tan bien?

Clark era tan atractivo y era tan ajeno a eso, lo que lo volvía muchísimo más irresistible. Sin embargo, el historial de sus relaciones fallidas había creado una gran inseguridad en ella.

Cada hombre con el que había tenido una relación siempre se iba y la dejaba. Eso la hería demasiado, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, así que no quería que nadie más le rompiera el corazón.

—¿Lo amas? —el joyero se lo dijo casi al oído. Lois sintió un escalofrío, la voz del hombre sonó amenazante, tenía que responder ya.

Esta vez no miró a Clark, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería dejar salir la respuesta, pero no tenía opción. Separó sus labios, un sollozo se escapó de su boca, luego confronto la mirada azulada y respondió:

—S-Sí...

Clark se encogió en la silla listo para recibir la descarga, pero esta nunca llegó. Confundido, miró la máquina, no había rastro de alteración. Eso significaba que... Ella decía la verdad. Lois estaba enamorada de él. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y con emociones encontradas, la miró sin poder creerlo, buscando la mentira, Lois solo desvió la mirada temblorosa y eso confirmo todo.

Satisfecho, el joyero sonrió. Cambio rápidamente unos cables de la máquina y ahora se dirigió al joven hombre.

—Y tú, ¿Amas a esta mujer?

Clark dio una rápida mirada a la castaña, aún temblaba. Apretó la mandíbula, no sabía qué pensar, no espero tal revelación. Su corazón latió con fuerza, necesitaba más tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Pero el joyero ya había perdido toda su paciencia, tanto drama lo tenía harto así que se aproximó a Clark quién jadeó por la cercanía de la Kryptonita.

—Habla, ella no puede escucharte si no hablas —demandó. Estaba justo en frente de Clark, esta era su oportunidad.

En un rápido movimiento, Clark sujetó la muñeca donde estaba el reloj y con gran esfuerzo dio un duro cabezazo al otro hombre, este se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo en que Clark le arrancó el reloj y lo lanzaba hacia la rejilla de drenaje, sus poderes regresaron al instante así que utilizó su visión de calor para romper una tubería que lleno de vapor todo el lugar. Desatándose fácilmente de la silla fue hacia el hombre quien estaba a punto de apretar el botón de la máquina de electroshock y de un golpe medido lo mando hacia otro extremo dejándolo inconsciente.

Lois sólo pudo escuchar ruido, no sabía que estaba pasando a su alrededor, todo fue extraño y lo único que quería saber si Clark estaba bien.

—Lois... —la llamó con su voz tranquilizadora, lo vio acercarse entre el vapor ¿Cómo rayos escapó de la silla?

—Clark... —su nombre salió como un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Estás bien?

Ahí estaba ese típico tono preocupado que solo Kent podría usar. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder:

—No lo sé —y era verdad. No lo sabía. Ahora solamente quería salir de ahí e irse lo más lejos, lejos de él.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí. —se agachó hacia ella y comenzó a desatarle las muñecas, por un momento se detuvo y la miró intensamente, ella pudo presentir que iba a decir algo, pero tan pronto vino la idea se fue y siguió liberándola. Agradeció mentalmente eso.

Clark por su parte si necesitaba hablarlo, aunque entendió que Lois ya había tenido bastante presión así que lo dejaría para después.

* * *

Lois caminaba despacio, con cautela, no quería llegar a su escritorio porque tendría que verlo y conociéndolo él querría hablar sobre lo sucedido en ese sótano. Cuando despertó esa mañana se había debatido seriamente en ir o no al trabajo. Podría haber dicho que estaba enferma, pero una vez más conociendo a Clark, era capaz de ir a verla a su departamento para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y el solo pensar en estar a solas con el granjero hacía que sus intestinos se estrujaran. Además, era más fácil para ella llevar la conversación (o más bien evadirla) si estaba ocupada en el trabajo. Al entrar notó que él no estaba, quizá aún no había llegado, eso le daba ventaja. Sin perder tiempo se giró y con rapidez se dirigió al elevador, apretó el botón y mientras esperaba soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—No me estás evitando, ¿O sí?

Su voz la exaltó. Volteó a su izquierda y lo miró acercándose hacia ella. Maldita sea.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué te voy a evitar? —trató de no sonar nerviosa—. Estaba por ir a comprar regalos de boda para Chloe y Jimmy.

—Entonces por fin aceptaste a la feliz pareja.

—Sí. Sólo se necesitó que pasaran el examen eléctrico mortal de un loco y quedé convencida.

En ese momento el elevador se abrió, Lois estaba a punto de entrar cuando Clark se adelantó, la acción hizo que la reportera se detuviera y se quedara donde mismo. Clark la miró confundido y posó una mano en uno de los lados para impedir que las puertas se cerraran.

—¿Vienes o no? —le preguntó Clark, dándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

—Sabes, considerándolo todo, las escaleras son mejor ejercicio. —Lois espero que con esa excusa tonta entendiera que no quería estar a solas con él.

—Vamos. Estadísticamente es la forma más segura de viajar. —Clark alzó las cejas en espera, sabía muy bien que Lois estaba evitándolo para no hablar de la confesión, la dejaría en paz si es que su afirmación de amor no estuviese rondando por su mente todo el tiempo, ni siquiera había podido dormir bien.

Ella lo miró con indecisión estaba seguro que diría otra negación, pero luego su mirada cambio por una retadora y finalmente entró.

El elevador comenzó a subir, el silencio entre ambos era incomodo, Lois lo detestaba tanto y Clark no decía nada. Eso la confundió y sin poder resistirlo más fue ella quien habló.

—Él confesó. El joyero.

—Eso oí. ¿Cinco parejas?

Lois tardó un poco en procesar sus palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Él estaba contándolos como una quinta pareja? Su corazón se aceleró y volteo a verlo. No quería tomar esas palabras en serio, trato de convencerse de que Clark dijo eso a propósito por su confesión, a eso quería llegar.

—En cuanto a esa prueba... —si iban a hablar de eso entonces ella sería quién tomara la iniciativa, más sin en cambio cuando Clark la miró muy atento eso la hizo callar, ni siquiera había pensado en que iba a decirle, la máquina no mentía porque ella tampoco. Era verdad, lo amaba, pero una parte de ella no quería volver a admitir sus sentimientos por Clark y la otra parte no quería que él pensara que era una cobarde. A parte, había algo o más bien alguien con quien nunca podría competir. La dulce Lana Lang. Unos cuantos meses no podrían borrar el amor de Clark hacia ella y Lois no se arriesgaría a ser la segunda opción o la que terminaría llorando con un litro de helado en su departamento.

—¿Quién habría pensado que eras tan buena mentirosa? —Al notar su batalla mental, Clark quiso apaciguar un poco el asunto—. Es decir, le ganaste a esa máquina.

—Aunque soy una maestra innata para el engaño, necesite un poco de ayuda. Esa máquina era una basura de la época del káiser. —bueno, eso no lo tenía en mente, le dolió un poco el hecho de que el granjero no creyera que su palabra era cierta, pero si Clark creía que lo que dijo fue una mentira entonces ella no tendría por qué exponer sus sentimientos.

Clark río por la broma típica de comparar las cosas y ya esperaba la negativa.

—Bueno, funcionó la primera vez cuando me electrocutaste. —señaló con obviedad y aparentando indiferencia. La máquina no mentía.

—Exactamente. Mientras él jugaba a ser anfitrión de un juego, yo me quité el sensor del dedo. —Clark la miró incrédulo y ella festejó mentalmente de que le creyera esa tontería—. Muy ingeniosa, ¿eh?

—Entonces, no dijiste la verdad. —afirmó con... ¿Decepción? ¿Estaba decepcionado de que no lo amara?

Lois sonrió ampliamente, detectando ese tono.

—Por favor. Es decir, hacemos un buen equipo. —Ahora lo molestaría un poco para que la dejara en paz—. Pero no dejes que mi actuación se te suba a la cabeza.

—No se me subió —suspiró, con nuevas emociones y dudas surgiendo.

—Que bien.

—Genial. —se apresuró a decir. La indiferencia de ella lo molestó. Y es que se sintió tan extrañamente bien saber que Lois lo amaba, que ahora que sabía que no era así, le hizo sentir un vacío. Notó la clara intención de molestarlo y no pudo evitar sonreír, tan típico entre ellos.

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, no pasó ni un minuto cuando el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Lois salió y se giró hacia Clark.

—Sólo alegrémonos de que hubiera sido yo la interrogada y no tu.

—¿Por qué? —una nueva ola de curiosidad inundó su rostro.

—Smallville, todos saben que eres un mentiroso terrible. —ella lo miró con más diversión y con un tono casi burlesco terminó—: ¿Quién sabe qué habría pasado si hubieras respondido?

Clark sólo la vio alejarse. Si supiera que era más bueno en la mentira de lo que ella pensaba... Sonrió para sí, luego analizo más la pregunta.

¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera contestado?

Lois Lane era una mujer tan rara, hermosa y especial. Nada se comparaba a ella, ni siquiera Lana. A veces lo confundía mucho, ella tenía una manera única de sacar lo mejor de él, cuando estaba a su lado no temía ser quién era (bueno, casi), esperaba algún día poder contarle su secreto, pero como siempre, se sentía inseguro sobre si ella lo trataría diferente, es algo que no podría soportar, no de Lois. Era tan diferente de cómo se sentía con Lana, si en todos estos años había aprendido algo es que con Lana jamás se sintió cómodo con sus poderes, aunque ella supiera de ellos.

—Y tú, ¿Amas a esta mujer?

La pregunta del joyero retumbó en su cabeza, siguió a lo lejos la figura de Lois, sabía muy bien cuál era su respuesta y sin apartar la vista de ella las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba por aquí, es bueno volver, jajajaja.**

**Estaba tan emocionada por escribir y publicar esto que me disculpo si hay una falta gramatical y ortografíca, agradecería que me la señalarán.**

**Bueno, últimamente me he vuelto a meter en la serie de "Smallville" y por supuesto me metí profundamente a la gran pareja Clois. ¡Diooos quedé enamorada de esos dos!**

**Lamentablemente no soy muy seguidora de los cómics del Sups (mi corazón está más para con Batman xD), pero después de ver toda la interacción entre Clark y Lois quedé maravillada, ahora mismo estoy viéndome "Lois Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman" y solo puedo decir: ¡Que esa serie es Fanservice puro y bueno! También me estoy investigando cómics de ellos porque quiero más y más xD**

**Okey, entonces, el capítulo que escribí es cuando Lois acepta que ama a Clark, y quería escribir un poquito más a fondo de lo que tal vez estarían pensando en ese momento. Espero que me haya quedado bien, cada vez que escribo para un nuevo Fandom me ataca la inseguridad, pero son bienvenidos los críticas constructivas y correcciones. Y digamos que en parte fue ese vídeo que deje en multimedia el que me lleno de ganas de escribir, la canción es simplemente preciosa. Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**También espero poder salir de mi Hiatus, quizá en el futuro siga escribiendo más de ellos.**

**Agradecería un rw para saber que piensan. ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**_LEMONALE_**


End file.
